


Day 3: Bodily Fluids

by LokiStarkImmortal



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, I mean come on, M/M, Watersports, what did you honestly expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStarkImmortal/pseuds/LokiStarkImmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Bodily Fluids

Tony shifted uncomfortably as the board meeting dragged on and on, it was supposed to have ended an hour ago and he really shouldn’t have had that extra cup of coffee this morning. Scratch that, he should have stayed up as late, because then he wouldn’t be tired and have needed the coffee. It was all Loki’s fault, with his stupid, irresistible, pale, lean- no. Now was seriously not the time to be thinking about that. The last thing he needed was a hard on and a full bladder. Finally it seemed like the meeting was coming to a close, he snatched up his coat and hurried out to his car. He was barely able to concentrate on the drive back home, too distracted by the heavy insistent weight between his hips.

When he pulled into the garage of his home, the need to relieve himself was verging on painful. He walked as quickly as he could manage and was nearly to the bathroom when Loki came out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall. Tony hissed and clutched himself, trying to wiggle away from the god. 

“Not now, Lokes. I’ve got something rather urgent to attend to.” He squirmed and bit his lip.

“Oh, and what is more urgent than me? You left this morning without letting me say goodbye, and you’re late coming back home.” He pinned him more firmly, pressing his entire body against Tony’s to hold him still.

“Fuck-yeah okay I’m sorry it’ll never happen again. Promise. Now let me go or I’m going to piss myself.” He glared at Loki, the god’s close presence not helping matters with how he was pushing against himself. Loki, the bastard, only raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Oh is that so? Maybe this is how I’ll punish you for leaving without even a note this morning.” He grinned sharply and snapped his fingers, stepping away. Suddenly, no matter how hard Tony tried, he couldn’t pull away from the wall. 

“God damn it Loki, I’m serious.” At least he wasn’t pushing against his bladder anymore, not that it was making much of a difference. Tony was panting slightly and squirming the best he could to not piss himself, and he really wasn’t sure whether he could hold it until Loki let him go. If he would at all that is.

“As am I, Anthony. I intend to show you what happens when you don’t show consideration for me.” He smirked and reached forward, pressing on Tony’s lower stomach and fixing him with a determined stare. Tony shuddered and swallowed, feeling a few drops of piss leak out of his cock and into his boxers. He held back an embarrassing noise and glared at Loki. 

Fine, if Loki wanted to see him piss his pants and humiliate himself, then why should he prolong his suffering? The god would find some other way to embarrass him, and better here and now than actually during a meeting. Besides, how bad could it be. He took a deep breath and relaxed, feeling the warm liquid soak into his boxers and pants before running down his leg. The relief was immense and it took him a moment to realize that the look on Loki’s face made it totally worth it.  
His eyes were wide and his lips parted as he watched Tony soak his pants, and it took Tony yet another moment to realize that the god’s cock was showing interest too. Tony swallowed and found he could move again, he dropped his hands down to his sides and looked up to Loki’s face. He saw the slight panic in his eyes and bit his lip, slipping away from Loki and into the bathroom to clean himself up. He didn’t know that Loki was into that kind of thing, and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it. Fuck, this meant they would have to talk about it.

He shook his head and stripped, stepping under the now running water. Later, he’ll deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED IN DAY 10  
> Also short as hell again because school can suck my dick.


End file.
